God (Duel Savior)
Summary God is the supreme being of Duel Savior. When God created the multiverse he was omniscient however with the birth of humans God feared he had created something even he didn't understand as he can't foresee the changes on the world people bring, as such God concluded that humanity must be destroyed and began choosing Messiahs as his agents of destruction, which have continuously destroyed the world and recreated it, choosing between the white law of causality or the red law of life. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 2-B | 2-B Name: God Origin: Duel Savior Age: Trillions of years old Gender: Male Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation, Possession, Resurrection (Resurrects every time he dies), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Can copy the abilities of those he sees), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds by overloading them with information), Absorption (Can absorb all the abilities of those he touches), BFR (Can trap people between dimensions where they will suffer eternal torment), Immortality (Type 4; Resurrects every time he dies), Existence Erasure (Can erase the existence of those he posses) | Same as before plus Law Manipulation (Can decide the laws of all worlds), Creation (Can create worlds), Reality Warping (Can remake the world however he desires, making everything he wants happen for all worlds), Vibration Manipulation (Can shake all worlds) | Same as before plus Flight, Air Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 8; Will continue to exist as long as the world exists), Acausality (Type 1), Sealing (Sealed the previous Messiahs in the Aether Relics), Causality Manipulation (Superior to Imnity who controlled the law causality), Empathic Manipulation (Can control the emotions of those he possesses), Teleportation, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can stop and reverse time. Can control the passage through time and space to go to different dimensions), Physics Manipulation (Superior to Imnity who is the spirit that controls the laws of physics), Cosmic Awareness, Curse Manipulation (Cursed the previous Messiah's with eternal life and an eternal curse as Aether Relics), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Can control the concepts of causality and life), Summoning (Can summon things from other dimensions), Dimensional Travel, Life Manipulation, Healing, Telepathy Attack Potency: Universe level (Can destroy the entire universe) | Multiverse level (Can destroy and recreate all worlds/dimensions, of which there are an endless amount of worlds, and each world/dimension being their own universe as the flow of time is different across each world, and even without a Messiah God could still destroy the universe within which Avatar existed. Moving between each world also requires being able to cross time and space) | Multiverse level (Far superior to before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Taiga who can dodge lightning) | Unknown, At least Massively Hypersonic (Superior to before) | Infinite (Fought Taiga within his dimension, which was stated by Taiga who gained knowledge from God, that time doesn't exist within it) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Universe level | Multiverse level | Multiversal Stamina: High | High | Limitless Range: Universal | Multiversal (The mere presence of the Messiah shakes all worlds) | Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (When God created the world he was omniscient but in doing so he also created something which even he doesn't understand, people. As people live they bring changes to the world, and God can't foresee those changes, as he can't foresee a world he doesn't know) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: A Piece of God Possessing Downy | A Piece of God Possessing The Messiah | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Sealing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Duel Savior Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Concept Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Isekai Characters Category:Villains Category:Vibration Users